Josh Groban
On-Screen Entrance Hi, I'm Josh Groban A spotlight appears on the stage, as Josh Groban enters for battle saying his line from Rising Star. Special Attacks Neutral B - Mattinata In a near similar fashion to Hatsune Miku's Japanese singing, Josh Groban starts singing Mattinata. The notes come out of his mouth and hit one of the opponents 9% damage, but his singing's more powerful than Hatsune Miku's. You can hold B to make his singing more powerful dealing more damage to the opponent in earshot. This scene was taken from The Rosie O'Donnell Show in 1999. Side B - Don't Give Up Josh Groban sings and tells an opponent not to give up. This allows you not to give up on someone from using an attack. Every frame where his singing stuns the opponent 9% damage. The music can be timely used to reflect operatic pop attacks. This also makes Josh Groban singing that everybody wants to be understood. The singing also damage to do some moderate knockback to anyone in front of Groban's face. This song was taken from his 2006 album, Awake. Up B - You Raise Me Up Josh Groban spreads out his wings and flies like a bird singing "You Raise Me Up", using the power of his classical. You can use the analog stick to control his flying. These wings can make Josh fly anywhere, except through platforms. If you want him to stop flying, you can press B to cancel it or allow someone to hit him. This song was taken from his 2003 album, Closer. Down B - There's So Much to Be Thankful For Josh Groban will sing about having so much to be Thankful for and throws a lot of Thanksgiving food. Here are the attacks of all food. * Turkey - The turkey gobbles and hits an opponent with his beak. * Bigger Turkey - Does even more damage than the turkey. * Mashed Potatoes - Being dumped out of the bowl as an extra platform. * Cranberry Sauce - Dumped on the ground as a slip trap. * Pumpkin Pie - Throws it up in the air and splats all of the opponents with whipped cream. Press A to the Thanksgiving food to restore 8% health. Final Smash - You're Still You All the opponents are teleported to the concert. Josh Groban starts to sing the end of "You're Still You". The music notes deal with the opponents 9% damage. Josh Groban opeartically sings with one of the opponents, and make them join him, fainting in his arms, Josh Groban will slyly sing in their eyes they do no wrong (Damage depending how big his singing could be.), then he believes in them and he thought they never asked him to, the singing deals with the opponents 9% damage, then Josh sings that he would believe and them and what life put them through, the singing deals with opponents 9% damage, and in the cruel and lonely world, the singing deals with the opponents massive damage and knockback. The final smash ends when Josh Groban sings that he found one love in earshot. K.O.s K.O.1: Are K.O.2: Oh my god! Star K.O.: (Singing) BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Screen K.O.: Dad? Taunts Up Taunt: "This is the one that we did." Side Taunt: (holds his microphone) "This is amazing to be in my own show and it's so cool." Down Taunt: (Singing) When you say you love me Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: (Smiles and gives them round of applause) Victory 2: "Welcome to Rising Star!" Victory 3: (Singing) A breath away is not far to where you are Victory 4: (Plays his piano) Victory 5: Take a single breath for granted Lose: (On his Apple computer as he stares at an opponent) Ground Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Drum set * Side Attack - Piano * Foward tilt - Judges on Rising Star * Up tilt - Alejete * Down tilt - The Prayer * Side Smash - Music of the Night * Up Smash - Starry Starry Night * Down Smash - The Corrs Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Broken Vow * F-Air - Oceano * B-Air - My Confession * U-Air - Bridge over Troubled Water * D-Air - Remember When It Rained Throws Edit * Grab - Machine * Pummel - So She Dances * Foward Throw - Hidden Away * Back Throw - Happy in My Heartache * Up Throw - Below the Line * Down Throw - Silent Night Other Attacks Edit * Ledge attack - Symphony * 100% ledge attack - Believe * Front Attack - Higher Window * Back Attack - Walk Down to the River * Trip Attack - She's Always a Woman Icon Josh Groban logo Victory Theme Symphony Stage 2002 Live Concert Kirby Hat Josh Groban's hair Colors and Costumes Palette swaps * Default * Red * Blue * Green * Purple * Yellow * Orange * White * Gray * Bow tie, vest and shirt * Tuxedo * 2018 look Category:Playable Characters Category:Singer Category:Opera Category:Musician Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Young Adult